


this isn't how it was supposed to end

by mageofnorthernseas



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Order 66 (Star Wars), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofnorthernseas/pseuds/mageofnorthernseas
Summary: Fox knew how it all began, but he couldn't have predicted how it will end.
Relationships: Dogma/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	this isn't how it was supposed to end

The first words he had said to Dogma were everything is going to be okay. At the time Fox had truly believed that everything was going to be okay. Sure, some things were shitty – half of the GAR looked down upon the corrie boys, but as long as they took care of their own there was always hope for the future. 

Dogma had been dropped by a few 501st boys to Guard’s detention centre on the Coruscant as they were hurrying for their next campaign on another Republic world. Dogma was destined to go on the next transport straight to Kamino to be examined by their scientist to find out what had made their product faulty and be decommissioned after it. Were he any natborn he would have been hailed as a hero, but clones didn’t have any sentient rights and they weren’t paid wages for their services. 

The troopers on the front had taken calling the corrie boys with degrading names – cowards and useless paperweights for senators. In reality the frontiers didn’t know half of the shit they had to put up with. Shinies sent to be decommissioned by senators before they could stop it, and brothers mysteriously lost in the lower levels of the Coruscant. 

The first time he had seen Dogma in a cell in the detention centre he knew that Dogma had it what it took to make a Coruscant Guard trooper. He could see it in his eyes. Oh no, he definitely wasn’t frontier material but he could make a fine member of the Guard. 

At least something good came out of having forged the Chancellor Palpatine’s signature so many times for his paperwork that he liked to turn over to the overworked members of Guard. Filling the proper paperwork to make Dogma a member of Guard didn’t take long. However hiding the said paperwork in plain sight took longer. He had to make sure no one would question why he hadn’t been turned into decommissioning in Kamino. It wasn’t the first brother he saved from decommissioning and it wasn’t the last. 

As the time went by – Fox fell in love with Dogma slowly. He was teased for it by his brothers in Guard, and his brothers tried to get them alone for ’special moments’ for confessing their love and as a answer Fox threatened his brothers with cleaning the toilets with their own toothbrushes. When Fox and Dogma had confessed their love to each others their brothers in Guard had looked smug until Fox started threatening them with toilet cleaning duty again. 

Their first date had been chaotic. It had been normal patrol that had turned into chasing a criminal across the Coruscant. After turning the criminal in they had kissed in a quiet hallway of the Guard barracks. It had been the first kiss of many. 

During quiet moments Fox and Dogma had talked about what they would do after the war. They planned to go to a planet with large bodies of water and settle near a lake. They wanted to live a simple life. Dogma wanted to adopt a tooka and Fox gave grudgingly in when Dogma had threatened to name a tooka after him because according to Dogma he acted like a disgruntled tooka. 

However, they never got a chance for the quiet life they always talked about.

Things took a turn for worse. The Order 66 happened, the majority of the Jedi Order was wiped out by his brothers, and he had lost Dogma in the chaos and he would never see him again. 

In the end Fox realized that nothing would ever be okay again and he broke down.


End file.
